


First words turned to Chaos

by Kitkat5176



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat5176/pseuds/Kitkat5176
Summary: Your baby's first words are supposed to be some of the most special memories you have with them. What happens when their first word isn't what you expected at all.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	First words turned to Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fanfic is actually a squeal to my fic Almost family you don't have to read that first for this one to make sense though so if you haven't read it don't panic! Either way, I hope you enjoy!

It had been a long journey West family after the loss of their first baby; they had been so careful and nervous throughout Tori's whole pregnancy. Tori was constantly worried something would happen and she would lose her baby, it became even harder when Tori found out the gender, a little baby girl. It made them both even more anxious because the idea of losing their daughter constantly loomed over them. 

They tried their best not to let it ruin the joy of their expected daughter, the more she grew the less nervous they got. The first time she kicked Jade was in tears but Tori was sworn to secrecy and told she wasn't allowed to tell a soul, she told everyone. 

When it came to naming her that was truly there biggest fight the whole pregnancy Tori wanted a more girly and angel-like name, Jade wanted to name her after a horror movie character. The fight lasted a while after all they were Tori and Jade, “We are not naming our baby after Tawny walker from that stupid movie!” a very pregnant Tori exclaimed waddling out of the bathroom. 

Jade gasped “It's not stupid this whole naming thing is stupid, why can’t we just go with my first name suggestion!” Jade exclaimed, Tori sighed and rubbed her belly “Someone help me” she mumbled “We aren’t naming our baby after anyone that has to do with violence” Tori groaned causing Jade to roll her eyes and cross her arms “Well I'm out of ideas then” she grumbled. 

Tori got in bed next to her wife “Okay… we can figure this out, I'm willing to compromise” Tori said softly, Jade went to speak but Tori shot her a glare “No that doesn’t mean Raven is back on the table!” she snapped before taking a deep breath. Jade grumbled to herself causing Tori to laugh “Okay you big baby how about hmmm.. Aurora” Tori said simply causing her wife to tilt her head slightly.

Tori laughed at the reaction “Like the star thingy?” Jade asked curiously “Well...I was thinking more like the Disney princess… but we can each have a different meaning for the name. I get my girly princess name and you can consider her name about the… star thingy” she added mocking her wife who shot her a glare. Jade lightened up a lil tho “What do you think? One kick for yes two for no okay Jellybean” Jade asked resting a hand on Tori’s stomach. There was a short pause and then, one kick. Jade smirked, “Well I guess we have our name” she stated proudly she looked back up at Tori who was grinning “Okay… what's with that face it's creeping me out” Jade stated bluntly “You are sooooo soft for her already and she isn’t even born, I thought you were a big tuff goth” Tori teased. 

Jade rolled her eyes “First off we are adults now Tori give me some credit, secondly tell anyone and say goodbye to your hair” she glared and tori kissed her cheek “Nope sorry that doesn’t work on me anymore. You are such a softie for Aurora” she smiled testing out the name and Jade couldn’t help but smile “Okay… maybe a little bit just for you two. I can assure you at work I'm still the old me” she chuckled Tori shook her head “I don't doubt that for a second babe” Tori laughed out before they cuddled up and went to bed their little girl finally had a name and now Tori couldn’t wait to meet her there Almost family was finally going to be a family. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a year since all that had taken place and Tori had given birth to a healthy baby girl at 9:45 at night, a night owl just like her Mama and Tori had managed to crack every knuckle in Jade’s hand. 

The pair of them hated how fast Aurora had grown in the short year, Tori felt like she blinked and now her tiny baby wasn’t so small. The now year-old girl could sorta walk. She still fell a Lil and was a bit wobbly. She was getting better and better every day and neither of them could’ve been more proud. However, the newest fight between the pair of them was Aurora’s first words Tori wanted her to say Mommy first and Jade well she was admitted that Aurora would say Mama first. 

Each one was determined to get her to say their term first so far each had come close. Though Aurora was still content with babbling and screaming nonsense at the pair of them and Tori was about ready to give up and let Jade have this one she was losing hope her daughter would ever say mommy and mama was so much easier to say. She was kicking herself for letting Jade get mama but Jade also claimed that there was no way in hell she’d be a mommy. 

It was a crisp fall morning, Aurora was happily finishing the last of her Cheerios in her high chair when yet again another fight broke out between the two of them. Neither one looked like they’d be backing down “Why can’t you let me have this one! Mama is so easy to say, just let me get her to say Mommy it's going to be her first word” Tori exclaimed toward her wife Jade put her hands on her hips “No way will I let you have this one! Get over it Tori she is going to say Mama first then she’ll say mommy or some other word I won’t care after that” Jade declared. 

Tori huffed “Of course you won’t because you'll have gotten your way!” Jade rolled her eyes “Give me one good reason why I should let her say mommy before mama” her words cold and just like that tori got the biggest smile “I carried her, I dealt with the morning sickness, I'm the one who had her. Is that good enough for you?” Her words snarky with the biggest smirk Jade froze trying to think of a rebuttal. 

Finally she scoffed “You can not keep using that every time we have an argument over her!” she huffed. Tori rolled her eyes ``And why not!” she exclaimed the pair of them kept going like children not even noticing the Candian appearing into the kitchen “Hey guys!” He said happily before stopping dead in his tracks as he watched them go at it like cats and dogs. 

He scratched his hand with his free hand, “Guys what’s with the fighting?!” He tried to ask but it was drowned out by the bickering pair he sighed “I brought coffee” he declared hoping that was enough for at least Jade to stop to take a sip of her favorite coffee from Jet brew. 

Beck sighed and sat down next to Aurora at the kitchen table waiting to be acknowledged by his friends who were in the middle of a lover’s coral. He set the coffee’s down on the table and turned to face his niece with a big grin “You think they will ever stop kiddo?” he asked with a chuckle Aurora stopped eating and tilted her head, grinning and reaching for him “Daddy!” she exclaimed happily reaching for him and the room went silent. 

The fighting had stopped and the whole kitchen was eerily silent, Becks eyes were the size of dinner plates as he sat there dumbfounded. He could feel the heat of Jade’s glare without even having to turn his head. He took a deep breath and turned around ever so slowly. 

There stood a very angry Jade about ready to murder him where he stood “What.Did.She.Just.Say” Jade bit out toward him “H-huh S-say I didn’t hear her say anything” Beck sputtered out nervously “Daddy! Daddy!” Aurora said even louder twice more reaching for him “Thanks a lot kiddo” he sighed. 

Tori raised her arms up in the air “You are kidding me, I get sick for months because of you! I carry you and give you life and you say daddy first and to him!” Tori cried out defeated with a sigh “How very rude… you are so grounded” Tori grumbled before realizing her kitchen was about to become a crime scene

. She quickly scooped up Aurora and put her on her hip before starting to walk out of the room “Wait at least give me the baby so I have some sort of defense!” Beck yelled as she walked out “Nope you are on your own!” she yelled back before disappearing out of the room.

Beck stood up and slowly and dumbly backed himself into a wall as Jade sulked toward him like a lioness toward her prey. Beck knew he was toast; he gulped if this was a cartoon Jade would have smoke coming out of her ears there was no good ending for Beck here. 

Jade growled, “Are you kidding me Beck, her first words were supposed to be Mama or at the very least Mommy!” Jade hissed like venom, Beck raised his hands in defense “Look Jade I don’t know okay you can’t possibly blame me for this, i-it's not like i taught her to say it!” He exclaimed trying to find any way out of this unfortunate circumstance his niece had put him in. 

Jade got even closer if a look could kill Beck. Oliver would be dead “Why is she calling you of all people daddy anyways!” Jade exclaimed, “Well you used to!” Beck cried and Jade grabbed the tufted of his shirt “Not the time for jokes Oliver! She angrily stated. 

Beck’s breath hitched before sighed “Look Jade, I'm sorry okay? I get it her first words were supposed to be special. You wanted it to be you or tori she cried out first after all you raised her I get it” he sighed taking a breath he noticed Jade’s stans and eyes softening so he continued “I don’t even know why she considers me a dad maybe because I watch her when you guys are busy, but hey this will be a funny memory when she’s older” He said softly and Jade released the death grip on his shirt and sat back down at the table with a long exasperated breath. 

She tried to form words but all that came out was another breath at first, Beck decided to play with fire and sit down close to her.

She took another breath and regained herself. “When Tori and I lost our first baby, I didn’t think we’d ever have another,” she admitted softly looking away from the Canadian who listened and watched his best friend with careful brown eyes. Jade played with her wedding ring as she continued “I- it hurt Beck they don’t ever teach you or tell you growing up someone you may have to grieve over will be your own kid. That kind of pain… It takes a long time to heal from truly you never fully recover, and on the day we lost them we hug Aurora extra tight and cuddle her all day. I’ve never been so thankful for something so small” She weekly admitted a small tear falling down her face. 

She wiped it away and let out a shaky breath “The whole pregnancy I was terrified we’d lose her, Tori kept saying we're a team and that we’d get through it but sometimes even I wasn’t sure. I don’t know if I could've handled the pain of losing another baby and I couldn’t have watched tori go through that kind of pain again.” She sighed moving some hair out of her face “Holding Aurora...Beck there is no better feeling than holding your baby after waiting so long to be together. 

We had been an Almost family for so long than boom one day we were a real family.” Jade smiled fondly looking up at him, Beck gave a small smile back. “I just wanted her first words… to be our names more so mine so I could stick it to Tori” she laughed causing Beck to laugh too he sighed scratching his head “I really am sorry,” he said as he gazed into her eyes Jade sighed “I know,” she said more calmly. 

It was quiet for a moment until Aurora toddled into the room and grabbed onto Jade’s leg, Jade quickly wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes and smiled down at her daughter “Hey kiddo you run away from mommy” she laughed picking her up “Mama” Aurora said snuggling into her as Tori ran into the room after the runaway baby. 

Jade had the biggest grin on her face and Tori's face fell “You have got to be kidding me!” she cried out as Jade continued to triumphantly smile toward her wife as she hugged her little girl.

Tori rolled her eyes with a smile and went over to join her wife and hug the pair of them “oh whatever I give up” she sighed just in bliss with the small moment. They spent the rest of the mid-morning to early afternoon catching up with Beck on his acting gigs and life watching Aurora play, life was good after all they were finally a family.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months after the whole incident with her first word Tori and Jade were watching a movie with Aurora in the living room.

Jade hated kids movies but the way all the bright colors and music made Aurora laugh and smiled made her hate them slightly less. While Aurora was distracted with the movie tori turned to face her wife on the couch “You know babe, I'm still curious as to why Aurora called Beck her dad. Don't you think that's weird?” she asked as her wife turned to face her. 

Jade thought about it before shrugging looking down for a moment at their daughter in between them “I don’t know Tori she’s half you so weird is hardwired into her DNA, look I wouldn’t worry about it’s not like I will ever know.” she shrugged and Tori sighed in defeat turning back to the movie “I suppose you are right” she sighed causing Jade to smirk “Always am” as they focused back on the movie Cat happily walked in all bubbly as normal “Hey guys!” she chirped the sound of her voice capturing Aurora’s attention “Daddy” she stated as she looked at Cat. 

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed going to correct her “No baby that's-” she stopped midway when Cat smiled proudly “That's right good job baby!” she boasted giving Aurora a cracker out of her bag, who happily started to put her new teeth to work and much on it. 

Tori and Jade both looked at Cat utterly confused and shocked at the interaction “Cat...why did you give her a cracker for that” Tori asked as calmly as possible Cat nervously smiled “Well… you and Jade kept fighting over wanting her to say, mommy or mama. Sooo I figured if I taught her to say Daddy you guys wouldn't fight or have your feelings hurt if she said one not the other! pretty smart huh” Cat stated proudly with a big smirk. 

Tori ever so slowly picked Aurora up and set her on her lap hugging her close she could feel her wife’s anger looming off her. “Cat,” she said softly “Yeah?” Cat asked curiously “Run fast, and far” Tori warned calmly causing Cat to tilt her head “Huh why would I-” Jade jumped off the couch “I'm gonna kill you!” She hissed as Cat squealed dashing off “I’ll get you!” Jade angrily cried out running after her full force “I don’t wanna be got!” Cat cried as she was chased. 

Tori sighed kissing her daughter’s head amongst the chaos she couldn’t help but smile. “I hope you like craziness because you are West, and there is bound to be a lot of it princess” she sighed happily toward her daughter who snuggled into her. Tori didn’t care about anything else at this moment, not her wife chasing Cat around the house trying to kill her nothing at all. Because she finally had her baby and she wasn’t going to lose her anytime soon. 


End file.
